Cut Your Hair
by Vylenzh
Summary: Kenapa saat Sasuke kembali justru kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya? Bukannya dipeluk, dikasih perkataan cinta dan rindu setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pulang, eh yang didapatinya— / "Potong rambutmu," / SasuSaku / Canon / Review?


**Cut Your Hair**

by Vylenzh

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **[Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Sakura]**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Uchiha Sakura terbangun ketika rasa haus mendera tenggorokannya. Rasa dingin segera dirasakannya ketika kedua kaki telanjangnya menyentuh lantai. Helaian merah mudanya yang kini sepinggang itu diikatnya rendah menyisakan poni yang membingkai wajahnya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Hujan deras disertai badai yang mengguyur desa Konoha malam itu menemani tiap langkah Sakura ke dapur. Sesekali ia menguap karena kantuk yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Keheningan serta cahaya minim di rumahnya itu tak mengganggu langkah Sakura, ia juga tak berniat menyalakan lampu utama _toh_ dapur dekat—pun dia tak ingin mengganggu Sarada yang pastinya sudah terlelap.

Dapur sudah tepat di depan matanya ketika dia menyadari hadirnya sosok lain—sesosok bayangan hitam di depan jendela sedang menghadap padanya. Cahaya yang minim membuatnya tak mengenali sosok itu. Reflek ia ingin berteriak sebelum menyadari pemilik _chakra_ sosok tersebut. Ragu segera menghinggapinya ... karena mustahil dia pulang, di tengah hujan badai lagi. Mungkin dia peniru seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura bertanya ragu dan hati-hati. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu yang masih terdiam di depan jendela yang tampak terbuka—ah, Sakura baru menyadarinya.

Sakura tidak yakin sosok itu adalah suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke karena seingatnya Sasuke masih terikat dengan misi rahasia itu, dan mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk pulang. Tidak, bukan berarti Sakura tidak senang Sasuke pulang lebih awal. Hanya saja ... tidak salah kan berhati-hati?

"Sa—"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, sosok itu maju mendekati Sakura yang berdiri kaku dengan tindakannya. Satu-satunya cahaya dari lampu kecil di dekat dapur memperjelas siapa gerangan sosok itu.

Dia ... Uchiha Sasuke, dengan sebagian pakaiannya yang terlihat basah. Tetes-tetes air tampak jatuh dari surai gelapnya yang telah memanjang itu.

"Kau benar-benar Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura lagi, degup jantungnya kini telah meningkat hanya dengan melihat atensi pria yang amat dirindukannya itu. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tak mau ceroboh dan bertindak gegabah. Dia tak mau kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu terulang.

"... hn."

Satu kata—ah tidak, bahkan dua huruf yang tak terhitung kata itu cukup untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Bukan mimpi—Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar berada di sana, memandangnya dengan sorot yang tak bisa Sakura artikan.

Ah, dia tak peduli lagi. Bahkan rasa haus yang menjadi tujuan awalnya tadi, atau tubuh Sasuke yang basah kuyup. Detik berikutnya kedua tangannya sudah melingkari tubuh Sasuke—ia memeluknya. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke dan menyesap aroma khas milik Sasuke.

"Kau pulang, Sasuke- _kun,_ " ucap Sakura dengan kegembiraan yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Kemudian ia merasakan belaian di helaian merah mudanya dan ikatan rambutnya yang dirasanya melonggar.

"Sakura ..." Sasuke memanggilnya lirih. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, manik hijaunya bertemu dengan manik gelap Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan ... tajam?

Eh? Sakura tak salah lihat kan?

"Potong rambutmu," lanjut Sasuke bersamaan dengan mahkota merah mudanya yang telah tergerai akibat ulah Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Sakura melepas pelukannya, mundur selangkah. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Tadi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke? Menyuruhnya potong rambut? Apa kosa kata milik Sasuke telah berkurang lagi setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pulang? Kenapa saat dia kembali justru kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya? Bukan—"Aku merindukanmu."—atau—"Aku pulang."—ini yang keluar justru ... "Potong rambutmu?!".

Sakura tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya menatap Sasuke dengan sebal. "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan rambutku?" tanyanya sebal, sedikit marah.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke mengamati penampilan Sakura yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Terakhir kali yang ia tahu Sakura masih memelihara rambut pendeknya tapi di hadapannya ini, Sakura terlihat berbeda dengan rambut panjangnya. Lebih anggun dan lebih ... cantik.

Sasuke tak memungkiri bahwa dia merindukan Sakura ... ya, Sakura-nya. Dia ingin sekali memeluk wanita di hadapannya itu tapi tiba-tiba dia mengingat kembali foto-foto yang dikirimkan Yamanaka Ino kepadanya kemarin. Rasa itu ... datang lagi, dan Sasuke tak menyukainya.

Kalimat itu pun keluar lagi dari mulut Sasuke. Sekarang lebih tegas dan tajam. "Potong rambutmu, Sakura. Aku ... aku tak mau melihatmu dengan rambut panjang. Pokoknya potong rambutmu! Malam ini juga."

Ucapan tegas Sasuke disertai _backsound_ suara petir yang menggelegar menjadi kehororan tersendiri untuk Sakura. Persetan dengan rasa rindunya, rasa kesalnya sudah memuncak! Sakura butuh penjelasan! Menyuruhnya memotong rambut setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pulang ... memangnya siapa Sasuke—ups, dia suaminya. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura kesal! Bukannya dipeluk, dikasih perkataan cinta dan rindu setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pulang, eh yang didapatinya perintah memotong rambut.

Dan ... Sasuke tahu ia telah membuat sang istri kesal tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke tak mau melihat istrinya memiliki rambut panjang. Setelah hari ini—tidak, setelah malam ini, Sakura harus memotong rambutnya. Harus.

Sasuke tak mau tahu. Dia tak mau melihatnya lagi ... tatapan mereka—tatapan para pria Konoha setiap melihat istrinya. Tatapan memuja dan damba. Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

Dan sebagai penegasan terakhir. Sasuke mengucapkannya kembali—"Potong rambutmu dan aku tak menerima penolakan."—menambah rasa kesal Sakura dan seringai Sasuke saat malam itu berakhir dengan sebuah gunting di tangannya.

Akhirnya Sakura tanpa menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya ke kamar dan memotong rambutnya. Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kesal di wajahnya dan bibir mengerucut dalam mengasihani helaian merah mudanya yang sudah ia jaga lama dan kini berakhir di lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-the end-**

* * *

A/N: M-mungkin seperti ini alasan Sakura memotong rambutnya. Maaf atas ke-absurd-an yang ada. Hehe :3 btw, kenapa imajinasiku di adegan terakhir ke karakter sang kapten berambut merah dari fandom sebelah. Haha, maafkan imajinasi liar saya XD

Ah ya, ada omake-nya :D selamat membaca (lagi) ^^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-omake-**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino baru saja selesai membeli keperluan rumah tangga saat ia melihat sahabat merah mudanya tampak mengobrol dengan seorang pria—ehm, sepertinya _shinobi_ yang pernah diobati oleh Sakura. Ino mendekati keberadaan Sakura, tapi masih dalam jarak yang cukup jauh untuk disadari keberadaannya oleh Sakura.

Dan entah sejak kapan Ino sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret Sakura yang kebetulan sedang tertawa dan pria itu ... ah wajahnya merona kah?

Ino terkikik geli melihat foto tersebut. Dia kembali melihat keberadaan Sakura yang tampaknya sudah selesai mengobrol dengan pria itu. Sakura tampak membungkuk singkat lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dan lagi-lagi langkah kaki Sakura berhenti tak lama kemudian. Seorang pria—entah siapa, Ino tak mengenalinya—menyapa Sakura. Mereka tak mengobrol lama seperti pria yang sebelumnya tapi Ino tahu, pria itu mengamati Sakura dengan tatapan memuja.

Ah, Sakura—sahabatnya cukup terkenal memang. Apalagi setelah perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat dan predikatnya sebagai murid Hokage Kelima, banyak pria di Konoha yang mengagumi—mungkin hingga menyukai Sakura. Belum lagi penampilan Sakura yang Ino akui semakin cantik dengan rambut panjangnya itu.

Tiba-tiba terlintas satu ide di pikirannya. Seringaian terbentuk di wajah istri dari Sai itu. Ia kembali memotret Sakura—tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura tentunya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan menguntitnya, Ino mengamati hasil fotonya.

Dia tampak mengotak-atik ponselnya dan ... _send._

Setelah yakin pesannya telah terkirim, Ino mengantongi ponselnya kembali. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke rumahnya dengan senyum lebar dari bibir sang Yamanaka.

Di tempat lain, Uchiha Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia mengambilnya dan segera membukanya. Kedua matanya membulat melihat foto yang dikirimkan Ino. Wajahnya tampak kesal, tangan kanannya meremas ponsel tersebut—tidak sampai rusak, untungnya—dan menatap jauh ke arah dimana Konoha berada.

Dia mengantongi kembali ponselnya lalu berjalan dengan langkah tergesa menuju Konoha. Persetan dengan keberadaannya kini yang cukup jauh dari Konoha, atau misi rahasianya itu.

Yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini adalah ...

Istrinya—Uchiha Sakura harus memotong rambut. Titik.


End file.
